Whispers of a Storm: Transient guests
by DasGrauen
Summary: In a clash of two Noble D is hired to end the fight once and for all. But he's not the only of Deaths dealers hired. Surrounded by enemies his only ally is an eccentric Noble, but can he trust him? And which role does the stubborn victim play in this war?


All chars are mine except D.

* * *

Title: **Whispers of a Storm: Transient guests**

Rating: M for blood, gore and adult themes.

Summary: In a clash of two Noble D is hired to end the fight once and for all. But he's not the only of Deaths dealers hired. Surrounded by enemies his only ally is an eccentric Noble, but can he trust him? And which role does the stubborn victim play in this war?

* * *

In the fast setting sun the wide forest glimmered with every possible colour. A deserted road, plastered with pallid stones, lazily wound its way through the sea of green. Birds fluttered around, singing like there was no tomorrow. The world was enchanted and held its breath trying to cling to this serene scene which announced the coming of another world. As the last rays gently died, they took the colours with it, leaving the world for a moment in ashen twilight. The songs of the birds halted abruptly and a disturbing silence settled. Then the night finally claimed the forest.

Leaves rustled, a shriek cut the stillness and was followed by a roar. The racket broke the spell and the nightly creatures awakened from their daily slumber, and with them, their predators. Roaming the woods in search of prey while being cautious, to not end themselves as snack for something more deadly. The road had turned in a malevolent white snake that would swallow any passenger that attempted to set a foot on it. The striking malice that hung in the air was unearthly, and yet it was normal, as this was the frontier.

Threatening shadows roved between the trees. Nonetheless a cyborg horse grazed in the middle of the nightly carnage. From time to time it anxiously lifted the head to survey the surrounding, but even if the creatures circled the small clearage in which it stood, it didn't flee. A long moment went by in which the horse neared the trees, tempting the predators that lurked there.

Finally a big lionlike predator couldn't resist and stepped in the clearing. Its snout was short and resembled a contorted human face; the long tail was that of a scorpion, containing venom that even Nobles had to be cautious with. It was a mantichore. However, the deadly creature approached the horse not so self confident like it should have been as the ruler of this forest.

Realising its mistake the horse quickly retreated to the source of its peculiar safety. The creature snarled at its prey but didn't follow. Beside its neighing dinner lay a figure that, even asleep, had such a terrifying aura that it kept the vicious beast at bay. But in the same time the mantichore was enthralled by the absolute beauty of the Vampire hunter known as D.

The horse stomped with its frontleg as if to invite the predator to die. With a daring roar the mantichore finally awoke from the daze. A new found bravery rushed to its system. It bend its powerful legs and jumped. The tail, already dripping with venom, was already positioned over his head to strike.

The creature didn't make it far. A dark shadow shot from the foliage and rammed the beast midair. High screeches filled the air as a ball off fur, scales and feathers rolled across the clearage. It came to a rest just some meters shy off the sleeping death. Even though the commotion could awaken people in coma, the pale face hadn't moved till now.

The horse, that couldn't help itself but to rely on his instincts, run off through the dark forest and towards sure death. As for the battling creatures: the mantichore lay on it's side yelping as the other creature held it down with a scaled paw who's large claws sunk deep into the flesh while it's maw hold the deadly tail at distance. On top of two long legs was an elongated body whose form called to mind a prehistoric raptor. A long tail was the counterpart of an equally long neck with a dragonlike head. The whole creature was covered by a layer of feathers, apart from the legs and parts of the head were the feathers were replaced by scales. One couldn't decide if it had a beak or teeth as it seemed a combination of both. But what could be said for sure, was, that this maw was strong, as it bit off the dangerous tail of the mantichore. With fluent movements it threw the venomous part aside and sunk its teeth into the head and turned 360°. A sickening crack was heard as the neck broke. The mantichore fell limp in an instant. But instead of releasing it, the strange creature tore off the head and incredibly enough, started to gulp it down. The lower jaw stretched and came apart as the bloody cranium passed. The whole scene reminded one of a snake.

In a short time half of the mantichore had been reduced to pieces before disappearing in the creature stomach. Attracted by the smell of blood a bunch of small lizardlike creatures dared to set foot in the clearage. They quickly tore a bit of flesh from the carcass before darting back in the security of the foliage.

Soon the cadaver had disappeared and the strange creature was occupied cleaning itself thoroughly. Benefiting from the protection that the horse originally enjoyed, it lazily lay in the middle of the clearage. Taking it's time with the black feathers which, strangely enough, didn't reflect a single speck of light. If there weren't the dark red eyes, the creature would just look like a shadow moving around on its own.

As it had finished it stared curiously at the sleeping hunter. After a moment it got up and walked towards him. Halting before D, it sniffled and bent down while cocking its head so it had a better look under the wide traveller hat. The creature made some bizarre chirps together, sounding like a whole bunch of birds. It waited for a reaction and as there was none, it closed the distance with one step. Standing right before the hunter its head moved under the traveller hat, its maws nearly touching D's face. It inhaled deeply causing the hunters dark hair to stir. As it exhaled D's eyes opened a crack. If he was surprised to find a threatening maw before his face he didn't show it.

"Leave." This word was all he granted the creature, which made a step back. The hunter closed the eyes again.

The creature stood waiting, and, as nothing happened, it approached anew. Carefully it nudged the hunter while chirping noisily. Again the hunter opened the eyes.

"What's wrong with the big chick?" A hoarse voice spoke from his left side.

Seemingly taking this as an invitation the 'chick' trilled high before it bend down snatched the blue pendant and jumped away with such an amazing speed that the eye couldn't follow. Halting in the middle of the clearage, with the head held high and its trophy dangling from the maw, it gave a concert of squeaks, chirps and grumbles that one couldn't help but interpret as laughter. Without haste D stood up and made a step in the direction of the strange thief. Seeing this, the creature sunk in an aggressive stance. It hissed and spread the long feathers that adorned it from head to tail. Were it a fiend, D would have cut it down long ago but as the strange being emitted not a bit of killing intent it wasn't a threat. As prove, the 'chicks' long tail waged playful like that of a dog.

With every step D took in its direction the snarl grew louder. As D was just in front of the mischievous chick, it squealed and took off. The long legs carried it with a powerful leap to the edge of the clearage. D seemed to walk normally yet he caught up to the creature with not more then two steps. Seeming thrilled that he was followed, the creature put more effort in his escape disappearing between the trees. Running through the woods the creature had no problem maintaining the risky speed while avoiding trees, boulder and even other creatures that crossed its way. Reaching the road the chick stopped abruptly. Spinning around it waited, the jewel still in its maw.

What ever this creature was, it had nerves of steel to play 'catch me!' with the deadliest hunter ever. Out of nowhere, said hunter appeared right beside it. But again the creature barely made it away. Speeding along the road it disappeared around the next turn.

"Just cut it down and be done with it!" D's left hand called. Ignoring it, D went after his precious trinket.

After the next turn he found not just the creature, but as well his horse. Between the twostood a figure clad in a dark cape with hood . As D reached them the gem had disappeared.

"I suppose this is your horse." A female voice sounded from under the hood as she stroked the horse with a pale hand. A nod was the unspoken reply from D. He patted the horse on the shoulder before placing the saddle he carried on its back.

"I will pay for the damage," She said pointing at the right hindleg of the horse.

"It's not necessary."

"I always pay my depts." With those words she took a closer look at the leg. One off the sustaining metal bar was broken. She pulled a sword from a big bag, patted the horse and with a swift move rammed the sword lenghtwise in the leg before breaking the handle and all that looked out away. The horse just twitched but didn't seem to be in pain. If someone could look in the metal skeleton of the horse he could see that the blade pierced through the broken bar fixing them in place. The horse immediately stopped limping.

"That will do till the next village." She said while taking the hood back. "Where are my manners? I'm Elian." She said looking for the first time in D's face.

"What a hottie!" A hoarse voice exclaimed.

She was tall and well proportioned. An elegant pale face was framed by dark hair tied in a firm knot on the back of her head. The ears were slightly pointed and the incisors were a tad too long for a human. Without a doubt, she was a Noble. Beside the natural beauty, owned by the majority with vampir blood, her eyes stood out most. Two bright green spheres that shined in the pale light of the stars. Melancholy flickered across them as they lingered on D for a short moment.

"D." was all he said. Her attention skipped as she looked to the dragonlike creature.

"Come here!" She called to it as it had skimmed away and was busy searching the bushes at the roadside in search of a snack. At her call it trotted to her making a wide turn around D. This fact didn't escape Elian.

"Like always you're up to no good." Avoiding her severe gaze it whistled innocently. She grabbed it at the throat and pulled the head down not a bit impressed by the sharp teeth. Squirming a moment it finally gave in. "Open!" Her tone left no place for argument and so he spread its jaws. But there was no trace of the blue gem. Without hesitation she reached inside, her arm completely disappearing. As it came out again it dripped with saliva and in the hand was a glittering yellow stone.

"Yours?" she looked to D.

"No." was the monotone answer.

Reaching in again another gem appeared, this time red. Then green. Red again. Seemingly unaware that some of them valued a little fortune, she carelessly threw them away. "Kraith likes shiny stones." She offered as explanation. Finally D's Pendant appeared dripping with saliva. She cleaned off the worst before handing it to D, while Kraith hastily gulped the other stones down again.

Problem solved she took the saddle beside her and swung it on his back. As she took the bridle Kraith lowered his head and waited patiently till it was fastened. Gracefully swinging herself in the saddle she started in the same direction as D, who was already a bit ahead. It was usual that even when being enemies, humans that had to travel at night, stayed together for safety. But seeing what those two were, it was unnecessary. Still they rode beside each other, or more exactly, Kraith shortened his strides so he walked beside D, every now and then glancing at the blue gem.

Riding some hours without any of the nightly beasts bold enough to cross their road, an old crone appeared behind a turn. She laboriously limped along the road heavily leaning on a branch that served her as support. Hearing something she fearfully spun around but relaxed somewhat seeing human figures. Clad in well used brown cloths and a wrinkled but friendly face, she waved exaggerated, like she was afraid they would miss her.

"What luck that you two came along! I deemed myself already death." Her croaky voice sounded relieved as she took some steps towards them. "My horse ran away and…" She broke off mesmerized by D. A menacing hiss made her jump to reality again. She made a step back as Kraith passed with ruffled feathers and his gaze fixed at the hag, like he wanted to tear her to pieces. However, a little tug on the reins was all it took to hold him back. Her eyes immediately went to the beast's rider and as their eyes met the old woman froze a second time.

"You won't find prey here. Leave!" As sweet as Elians voice was, it had a ring that made your hair stand on end.

"W…Wh…What..?" The crone stammered "Please! I'm no evil ghost or monster! Please don't leave me here to die!" She tryied to keep up with them. As Elian didn't react to her pleads she addressed D. "I beg you, please…" But D didn't even look at her, hence she returned her attention to Elian. "At least slow down a bit so I can follow." Receiving no reaction she desperately grabbed Kraiths saddle nearly falling from the rushed move. In the next moment she hung in the air. Elian had seized her arm lifting her at eye level. Her nails pierced the wriggled skin and red drops ran down the shaking arm of the hag.

"You smell of decay." Elians voice was still sweet as honey. Not able to move the crone was exposed to her piercing eyes as a red glow flashed across them. Suddenly the branch shot around aimed at Elians chest. _Bad Idea_. It stopped abruptly as Elians hand had caught the splintered end in a grip of steel. Cocking her slightly she gave the crone a look." Next thing the hag registered was that she sailed through the air before hitting the ground hard. Scrambling back on her feet she was already some distance behind the travellers.

For a moment the crone just stood there with an unbelieving look on her face. Tears welled in her old eyes as she murmures a last 'please'. Seeing that the travellers wouldn't have pity with her a gentl smile crept on her face that slowly grew wider and wider. The crones face contorted horribly as laughing came from her growing louder every second till the whole forest quaked. The toothless mouth spread so wide that it started to tear at the corners. The eyes popped out but still hung on their nerves. Claws popped out from the fingertips while parts of the skin seemed to melt away. The ghastly form swelled up to twice the size. Suddenly the disturbing laugh stopped.

"Sharp senses you have there. I sure will make good use of them… Now… give me your body!" It gurgled and took off. It shot in their direction but as soon as she was in reach of D's sword a silvery streak shot from his back bisecting the attacker in an incredible speed. However the two parts exploded the next moment in a million particles that hovered threatening above them. The cloud pulsated and started to snigger. "Don't exhaust yourselves! Even your Noble blood won't help you. I am indestructible!" The dark cloud descended as it spoke haughtily.

"Tenacious little bastard!" Elian murmured, not a tad worried. D's left hand rose and a strong wind dragged the particles in. A moment later the threat had completely disappeared in the little mouth on his palm who belched loudly afterwards.

"How handy!" Elian stated with a chuckle.

"Ha! Someone who appreciates my hard work!" Came a merry but hoarse voice from D's left hand.

Never having stopped in the whole ordeal they just went on as if nothing had happened. Unexpectedly it was D who broke the silence.

"Are you from around here?"

"No." she replied short. "Are you under contract?" She was sharp...

"Not yet."

"What a relief." She said with faked relief.

"Afraid he is after your pretty as..." A hoarse voice spoke before being cut off as D's left hand gripped the rein harder.

The rest of the night had passed in peaceful silence. The forest was replaced by poor rocky pastures. Hills rose, that soon turned in mountains.

Before sunrise the town called Balsthal came into view. Elian threw a coin at D who caught it with ease. "For the horse." she said while leaving the mainroad to pursue a path that lead in a valley. Without looking at it he tossed it back.

"It values more then the entire horse." He stated.

Having the feeling that the hunter wouldn't change his mind she put the dracze back her pocket "Then I will repay you next time we meet." A thin smile showed on her delicate futures as she muttered the next phrase. "I have a feeling that it will be sometime soon…" Everyone else would likely be happy at that but she only sighed exhausted.

"So long." With that they both followed their respective paths without looking back.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Following the road that passed Balsthal, D soon arrived at a death end. It looked like the road made a change from horizontal to vertical as D stood at the base of a cliff about 300 meters high. At the top it turned into a fort that seemed to have been carved in the stone. There was no path or stairs that lead up. Dismounting he approached the wall who didn't even have a thin fissure and placed his left hand on the surface. But he had barely touched it as a hidden door opened on its own right in front of the hunter. Without hesitation he entered the dark passage his horse following.

"I have a bad feeling D." The hoarse said nervously "Let's turn around and leave… Hey D! You should listen to me every now and then!" Ignoring his whining left hand D went on. A wall suddenly closed behind him and his horse. The floor quaked and the feeling that they were rising came up. "This will not end well..."

The door opened. Before D stood a hunched man whose greasy skin was covered in warts. His eyes looked inflamed and small rivulets of yellowish fluid ran from them as he blinked. Coughing black goo for a moment he… it started to speak.

"Welcome my Lord. Please forgive that it is only my repulsive self that greets you. Beside my master I'm the only one here and sunlight isn't good for my master's health." A snigger escaped him as he pointed at the rising sun. "I'm Ivan, at your service my lord." Bowing so deep it looked like his forehead would touch the floor he made a step aside at the same time bidding the guests to follow. "Please follow me, my lord."

Leading D, Evan hobbled ahead with a torch. Crossing rooms and tunnels that were nearly bare they went deeper and deeper. Finally they reached a giant room that was as poorly lit as the rest of the fortress. But unlike the others, this room was well equipped with furniture. There were expensive carpets, tables, chairs, sofas, bookshelves, monitors and in the middle of all was a luxurious coffin.

As Ivan had made some steps in, the room suddenly got bright as hundred of candles ignited themselves. Halting a good distance from the coffin away, Ivan bowed again, but not so deep as before.

"Master the Hunter called D has arrived."

"I know." Came a voice not from the coffin but from the far end of the room. Setting a book aside a man rose and walked unperturbed toward his dangerous guest. His features were that of an older man with grey hair and pale, faintly wriggled skin. He was clad in fine blue fabric looking like he was going on a social gathering, if there weren't his feet, that were bare. A smile on the red lips he stood before D giving a slight bow as greeting.

"I'm Lothar Kanerius, Duke of those lands. It was I who summoned yo…" He was interrupted by Ivan who started to cough again. Raising a brow at his servant the Duke waved him away. "Leave." Ivan bowed while coughing and scrambled away. "And get some medicine!" The duke called after him before addressing D again "To make things short: I would like to hire you."

"Why?" D asked as monotonous as ever.

"Well, to get rid of a Noble of course." As D didn't react he explained his request "I'm not interested in the world out there. I haven't left this room for who knows how long… Well, till recently… Another Noble has settled down in a abandoned castle not too far and claims this land. Worse yet, he tries to get rid of me."

"I decline." D interrupted him and turned to leave.

"Would you please hear me out?" He was still calm but as D didn't halt, his voice became stern "There have been victims." D halted but didn't turn. "I'm not really interested in the humans." He confessed "I leave them alone. They leave me alone. It was like this for the past millenia." Sitting down in a chair he sighed "I lead a comfortable life here and I want that it stays like this. If this other Noble messes with the humans they will react. They will eventually hire a hunter themselves."

"Why don't you hide here like the past millenia and leave it to them?" If D's comment hurt the Noble, this one didn't show.

"As I know they don't have the money right now, but if they have, I doubt that they will just go after the other. And I'm not the typ for fights. All this fast waving with sharp things gives me a headache." Leaning forward the duke stared at D's back. " I have enough money that I will never use. So I though: Better I set this matter and hire a hunter myself. Ask as much as you want for the job." Staying quiet the duke waited for D's reply.

A smile crept on the Nobles pale features as D turned his head just enough so he could see the Noble in the corner of his eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Like I care!" A silhouette paced irritated in the dimly lit room. "How could this happen!"Its angry voice barked.

"You should calm down." A soothing sweet voice came from the other end of the room.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He snarled at the woman "Why didn't you get rid of the hunter!"

"We still don't know if he will accept, he is a vampire hunter after all."

"Don't underestimate that bastard Lothar!" Red glowing eyes fixed the woman in the shadow that slowly walked in his direction.

Bright green orbs held his gaze as she halted in front of him. "Leave the hunter to me."

* * *

My first fic. Yipiecayeh! I need a beta! Anyone out there that is up to the job?

Please leave a review if you want to read more.


End file.
